


Возращение

by Herber_baby17



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вещи имеют свойство повторяться, если ты не выучила урок из прошлого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Resumption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62450) by [flyakate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate). 



> Спойлеры к сюжету Американских богов. Эта история начинается сразу же после финала книги Оно. Считайте, что вас предупредили. Все права и персонажи принадлежат Стивену Кингу и Нилу Гейману.

Город был комфортабельным и небольшим. В душе вы оба всегда были родом из маленького города, эта ирония всегда будет острым комом в горле. Самое главное, городок Приозерье еще не обзавелся воспоминаниями каждого из вас, и это так же драгоценно, как и неожиданное открытие по смеху Бена, что он боится щекотки. Это заставляет тебя улыбнуться.

(Его самое  уязвимое место находится под грудью, где накачанные мышцы образуют рельефную Н. Он не любит, когда ты трогаешь его там. Где угодно, только не там.)

На два месяца вы снимаете небольшую квартиру возле озера, наслаждаясь природой до того, как листья потемнеют и упадут, и вы будете вместе смеяться над тем, как же зима в Висконсине отличается от зимы в Мэне. Глубокой ночью, Бен прячет лицо в твоих волосах, обдавая теплым дыханием твою шею.

_\- Раздуваю костер наших чувств,_ \- бормочет он и на утро тебе всегда приходится распутывать локоны, которые лежат между его пальцев.

К следующей неделе тебе кажется, будто вы всегда жили здесь.

Ты получаешь работу на неполный день в городском магазине сувениров, вяжешь свитера и заново учишься дружить.  В свободное от работы время ты придумываешь дизайн одежды, рисуя наброски на клочках бумаги и впервые за столько лет тебе хорошо как никогда. Бен сидит либо в квартире, либо за «своим» столиком в закусочной Мэйбл, рисуя эскизы и планы зданий в перерыве между долгими разговорами с шерифом города, после которых нельзя не зарядиться позитивным настроением. А вечером ты приносишь домой свежую выпечку и каждый раз, он целует тебя в ответ и это так мило и ты счастлива, словно это твой первый поцелуй,  потерянный и забытый среди детских вопоминаний о дружбе.

(Город небольшой и практически совершенный. Бен уходит на рыбалку и однажды после обеда тебя останавливает Мистер Хинзельманн, чтобы научить его правильно ловить мух. Он рассказывает тебе истории и шутки, и выглядит таким довольным когда ты смеешься в ответ. Той ночью, хотя твой сон и наполнен разными сновидениями, несмотря на это, ты не помнишь что именно тебе снилось. На следующее утро, ты быстро чистишь зубы и не можешь смотреть как вода уходит из раковины. Должно быть кусочек из твоего сна.)

Бен продлевает аренду до зимы, пока вы вместе проводите веселый день выбирая нижнее белье и другие зимние принадлежности. В дверях вы сталкиваетесь с двумя молодыми девушками, такими невинными, что вы почти забыли как это. Они хихикают и улыбаются вам.

_\- Была ли я так же красива, как они?_ – спрашиваешь ты у Бена.

\- Да, - отвечает Бен, выдерживая небольшую паузу, которая означает, что он действительно не помнит.  _Да. Определенно._

Когда объявляют, что Эллисон пропала без вести, Бен присоединяется к поисковой группе, пока ты носишь ему кофе и суп в зависимости от смены. _По крайней мере, они ищут,_ говоришь ты себе, пока часы проходят, но никак не потому что эта мысль когда-то приходила тебе в голову. 

 

 Снега становится все больше, мороз усиливается. Эллисон МакГоверн до сих пор не найдена. Тебе нравится смотреть, как дыхание на холоде превращается в небольшие облачка и ты находишь утешение в долгих прогулках. Бен беспокоится что ты заболеешь, но ты обнаруживаешь, что спишь лучше после них и тебе значительно реже стали сниться сны без конкретных сновидений.

Бен начинает строительство дома здесь, возможно очередного магазина, потому что Приозерье маленький город, но он на подъеме и в твои сны закрадываются кошмары. Незначительные, но ты все время botoom кого-то или что-то.

Прошло четыре месяца а вы словно всегда жили здесь. Прогуливаясь по мосту, вы смотрите на старую машину Хинзельманна, которая покоится на твердой поверхности озера. Во время одной из своих прогулок ты замечаешь, что машина выглядит все больше уходит под лед, и ты проводишь пять минут уставившись в воду, пока пальцы не занемели и перестали слушаться даже в перчатках.

 (Ты всегда была родом из маленького городка., но теперь ты понимаешь, что ненавидишь воду, и не важно насколько она чиста или прозрачна на вид, этот вкус напоминает тебе привкус ужаса от лежащей впереди тьмы, словно канализация засосет тебя.)

Бен сразу показывает тебе рисунок, чернила запечатлели стены и арочные проемы, такие прекрасные и четкие, словно они уже существуют. Ты улыбаешься и целуешь его. Это мило и в то же время и по-новому и по-старому, и ты решаешь не спрашивать, помнит ли он детали своих  снов.  Ты знаешь, ему тоже снятся эти кошмары, потому что ты просыпаешься, когда его пальцы сильно стискивают твои волосы.

Горожане дружелюбны и приветливы, делятся с тобой своими историями и вместе смеются над чашками с горячим шоколадом у Мэйбл. Все сошлись на том, что Эллисон сбежала в город, или, бедняжка, исчезла на автостраде пока ловила попутку. Какая трагедия! Как только позволяешь себе согласиться с тем, какой замечательный городок Приозерье, раз – другой и ты замечаешь невыразительность их глаз, безэмоциональность в их словах.

 Конец февраля и Бен все еще дразнит тебя шоколадками, оставшимися после дня святого Валентина, которые он купил тебе. Утром ты просыпаешься счастливая и все еще улыбаешься самой себе, когда Mty смеется. Он всегда будет тем, кого бы ты хотела щекотать. Снег начинает тает, с деревьев капает вода, словно слезы.

Ты и Бен начинаете разговаривать о том чтобы стать настоящей семьей.

(Ты засыпаешь с легкой улыбкой на лице и размеренно бьющимся сердцем Бена под твоей головой, но твой сон меняется, словно тающий лед, падающие листья, как расходящиеся по льду трещины. Имена, которые ты не знаешь и имена, которые ты не можешь забыть, которые ты знаешь и ты плачешь во сне. Дождь падает на землю, снег превращается в талую воду и ты просыпаешься со всеми ними – _Ронни Гроган Джордж Дэнбро Эдди Коркоран Эллисон МакГроверн Сэнди Олсен Джо Минг_ – все они у тебя на уме, скатываются по лицу, когда Бен сгребает тебя в обьятья и спрашивает:

_\- Беверли, что случилось?_

\- _Что-то,_ \- отвечаешь ты, и позволяешь ему обнять тебя, снова чувствуя теплое размеренное сердцебиение возле своего уха. – _Что – то не так._

Но это Приозерье, небольшой и уютный, лучший городок из существующих, так что ты возвращаешься к своей работе с свитерами, улыбаясь покупателям и задавая себе вопрос, а кого они потеряли?

Бен сидит у Мэйбл и рассказывает шерифу о небольших городах, о том как продвигается его проект. Бен клянется, что весной дело пойдет быстрее, но его рисунки еще не закончены, скомканные листы бумаги  разбросаны по всей квартире.

(Твой следующий сон самый худший, потому что ты запомнила его, и проснувшись, ты не вполне уверена, плакать тебе или смеяться. В городе есть дети, они смеются и бегают, и ты понимаешь, что держишь за руку маленького мальчика. _Твоего мальчика,_ понимаешь ты, твоего и Бена, он смеется и тыкает во все пальцем, день обещает быть прекрасным – солнце теплое и все дети вокруг счастливы. Проснувшись, ты улыбаешься воспоминанию о ребенке в своем сне, у него смех Бена и твои рыжие волосы. Но слезы начинают собираться в глазах, когда ты вспоминаешь, на что показывал мальчик – мужчина показывал фокусы посреди площади. Он был похож на Хинзелманна, с его улыбкой на морщинистом лице, но едва облака скрыли солнце, как он стал похож на старого циркового клоуна с нарисованной улыбкой на морщинистом лице. Он улыбался. Он всегда улыбался. И ты с уверенностью могла сказать, что мальчик хотел уйти от тебя, все дети хотели уйти к улыбающемуся мужчине и никогда не возвращаться. Никогда.)

Март приходит с ветром, а ты заходишь на кухню и ищешь Бена – он должен посмотреть договор об аренде.

_\- Мне всегда было интересно, а что ты думаешь о Чикаго?_ – спрашивает он. – _Я думал о сайте, над которым необходимо поработать там и я хотел бы знать…_ \- но ты останавливаешь его поцелуем.

_\- Да, в конце месяца,_ \- говоришь ты. Затем, ты проводишь весь послеобеденный перерыв на диване за просмотром старых фильмов и обсуждая с небольшими паузами, планы Бена и дизайн твоей одежды.

 Ты и Бен останавливаетесь на мосту, разглядывая, как собирается толпа у берега. Сирена скорой помощи не включена, а полицейский не спеша прогуливается вдоль берега, вытаскивая тела из воды. Лед начал таять еще вчера, уже появились первые дрейфующие льдины, и старый драндулет Хинзельманна опустился под воду еще немного.  Тела опознали: Эллисон МакГоверн, Сэнди Олсен, Джо Минг и Сара Лингквист и другие, о как много других тел.

Ты позволяешь Бену вытереть слезы на твоих щеках , прежде чем они застынут на холодном мартовском ветру. Ты не знаешь, почему ты плачешь, из-за детей или самой себя, или из-за  ощущения, что покалывает кожу, и ты знаешь, что уже видела это и гораздо хуже. Возможно, тебе только приснилось это.

_\- Мы уедем утром_ , - бормочет он, сворачивая локон в кудряшку.

Приозерье не идеальное место, как и большинство маленьких городов. Ты чувствуешь, что знала это давным-давно, но забыла сейчас. Это предательство кажется знакомым, тебе кажется, что это комок в горле, у тебя жжет в глазах из-за слез, пока ты закрываешь дверь квартиры и садишься в машину.

Так уезжать кажется тебе знакомым, но ты часто уезжала куда-нибудь. Приозерье вскоре исчезает в зеркале заднего вида и это утро не похоже на обычные, когда ты просыпаешься, с улыбкой разглядывая рассвет в окне, распускающиеся цветы и руку Бена в твоих волосах.

Тебе никогда больше не снились сны. Бен начинает работать над новым зданием в центре Чикаго, пока ты не спеша обустраиваешь свою фирму по дизайну одежды. Уилльям Эдвард, твой сын, родился сразу после Рождества.

_\- Мама,_ \- спрашивает ее однажды Билл, (Бен зовет его Биллом) _– В честь кого меня назвали?_

Ты замираешь на мгновение, а затем рассказываешь ему:

_\- Мы назвали тебя Уилльям, потому что давным-давно был один очень сильный король. Мы хотели, чтобы ты стал большим и сильным, как он,_ \- ты целуешь его, пряча свою улыбку.

Ты по-прежнему держишь правду за зубами, и ты не выдаешь ее, следуя за мальчиком с улыбкой Бена и твоими рыжими волосами на кухню, чтобы приготовить обед.

_Я не помню. Но так хочу помнить._


End file.
